


Don't.

by vvalrider



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: Sometimes bittersweet endings are fun. Lydia is leaving, but not before giving Josh his first kiss.
Relationships: Josh Sauchak/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by 10K Summer Nights by Eighty Ninety

Dedsec won.

They won and it was time for her to move along like she always had. Staying in one place for too long was dangerous. It got people she cared about killed, it always had and it probably always would. At least that's what she told herself. Even after meeting him.

Lydia didn't want him to die.

When Jordi talked her into following him to California she hadn't expected to fall in love. Not after everything that had happened back in Chicago, after she lost JB. She had almost lost Jordi too. The idiot had gotten greedy, getting in between Chicago's own Vigilante and his affair's.

"It was good money."

It always was to him, or he wouldn't take the job.

Now he wanted her to move along with him for another job and she had never said no. This wouldn't be the first time either. Lydia didn't think long, there wasn't time for that. She had to go, things were better this way. He was too good for her, yeah that's it.

After the last mission, Wrench insisted on celebrating. Of course, everyone agreed except her. Lydia didn't say a word. All she could think about was calling Jordi back and making plans to meet up with him at the edge of the city as soon as possible. Not wanting to drag anything out. It would be far away from here and far away from Josh.

In the end she had hesitated to leave and ended up joining the group in their celebration.

Fireworks on the beach, beer, and weed.

More people had shown up than she had expected. It was a bit surprising seeing so many Dedsec members in one place, but it gave her an easy way out. Just slip through the crowd and disappear.

It had been more difficult than she thought as Josh never left her side that night. Not wanting to be away from him might have also had something to do with it. He was happy, it was so damn cute. Sometimes she caught herself just staring at him as he drank and watched the others dance. Sometime's he would fidget with the key around his neck and look down at his shoes.

At one point he had turned to her as if he was going to speak and she had mimicked his body. Lydia looked up at him and smiled, but Wrench interrupted the little quiet game they had going. The older male wrapped an arm around the other's neck, a joyous look on his mask. Josh grinned and Lydia sighed softly to herself as the two spoke about the last mission. Sitara and Marcus joined them shortly after, both eager to compliment and praise each other.

Sitara bumped shoulders with Lydia gently, giving her a warm smile. One which she returned, but it disappeared as soon as she turned to look at the boys.

Chugging the last of the beer she had been holding onto the last two hours, she felt her body shake as it went down her throat. Yuck, it was warm.

The others wandered away, leaving the two alone once more. In a place like this, you weren't ever really alone though.

Lydia stepped back as another girl joined them. One of the newer members who had worked with the group on some other job. She stood next to Josh and struck up a conversation. Something she didn't know or really care about. All that was on her mind was how she moved her body, all the obvious signs of liking someone.

Fuck.

It was time to go.

Josh didn't notice when she left at first, but once the conversation ran dry he had turned to look at Lydia who wasn't there anymore. He excused himself, handing her his empty can and following the footprints she had left back towards the parking lot.

"Hey!" he called out to her, a bit out of breath. Lydia felt herself stiffen, damn he had caught her. "Josh." she turned towards him.

There was a long pause before he spoke again, "You're leaving?" he asked. She ran her fingers through her hair, "Yeah." It was all she could muster up to say.

Josh nodded slowly, "Okay. Back to the base? I can come with you."

Lydia locked eyes with him, there was a lump in her throat. When was the last time she cried? It felt like ages ago. She shook her head and looked down, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets. If she didn't look at him she wouldn't cry, but she knew he was giving her a confused look.

Her fingers brushed the packet of cigarettes in her pocket, "Jordi's waiting for me." She takes the box out and plays with it for a bit before pulling one out and lighting it.

"Oh." Josh whispers. He knew what this meant.

There was a loud bang, then a bright purple light behind them.

Lydia leaned on her bike, eyes fixated on the fireworks behind him. His stuck watching her every movement. Her chest moving up and down as she breathed, thin pale fingers placing the cigarette between her pink lips. She inhaled and exhaled.

She had wanted to avoid having to say goodbye, but now she was stuck breaking his heart at a party.

Josh blinked and parted his lips to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I've thought about this once or twice..." her voice breaks and she stifles it with a laugh.

Lydia dropped her cigarette and stepped on it, last breathe of smoke dividing them. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again. It had been a long time since she had been this nervous. Her mouth felt dry and it felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She stepped forward to stand in front of him, craning her neck to look up at him. Josh held his breath, locking eyes with her. She smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. He was warm and his skin was soft.

Lydia placed her other hand on the nape of his neck. She stood up on her toes and gently guided him down towards her. The lights flashed behind them as she kissed him softly. She tasted like menthol and beer, it would be something he would never forget. Kissing him was like biting into a strawberry. So sweet and bitter.

She broke the kiss and licked her lips, "Sorry, I should have asked." she let her hands drop. Josh shook his head and placed his hands on her cheeks before leaning down to kiss her again. It caught her by surprise, she wanted to melt.

Lydia placed her hands on his chest, leaning closer into him. Why was love so complicated? 

He pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. "Don't." Josh whispered, closing his eyes. His thumbs brushed her cheeks. She made him feel things he had never before and he was afraid of losing her. It was something he couldn't put into words, but somehow she knew by what he had just said.

Her heart was in pieces.

"Josh." she sighed. 

If he directly asked her to stay, she probably would, but she didn't want to give him the chance. Lydia stepped back and avoided eye contact. He furrowed his brow, thinking he had done something wrong.

There was a lump in her throat and she really didn't want to cry. Josh tilted his head, watching as her hair changed colors with the fireworks behind him.

Lydia pulled her keys out of her pocket and fiddled with charms attached to them. There was one that had caught his eye before. He liked it because it reminded him of her hair. A lone forget-me-not flower, blue with a light yellow center. She removed that exact one, showing it to him.

"Something to remember me by." she said softly, placing the small keychain in his hand.

Josh exhaled quietly, raising the charm up to his chest over his heart. This would be something he'd never let go of.

Her phone went off, Jordi was getting impatient.

Lydia slowly stepped backward towards her bike.

"See ya, Sauchak." she grinned, getting on her bike and driving off right after.

The voice inside his head chastised him. He shouldn't have let her go, he should have asked her to stay. Maybe if he would have told her he loved her, just maybe she would have stayed.


End file.
